The conventional stool with adjustable elevation, especially the one for a drummer to sit as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, mainly includes a tripod 1 which has a top to pivotally couple the peripheral wall of a center post 2. The center post 2 has a screw hole 3 on an upper portion and a top end to couple with a coupling head 4. The coupling head 4 has a screw bore 5 in the center to hold a screw bar 6 on a lower side of a stool. The internal diameter of one end of the screw bore 5 coupling with the center post 2 is greater than that of the other end of the screw bore 5 coupling with the screw bar 6. The coupling head 4 can couple on the outer peripheral wall of the upper portion of the center post 2. The screw bar 6 can be engaged with the screw hole 3 of the center post 2 and held in the hollow interior of the center post 2. A pressing screw rod 7 is provided to fasten transversely on the coupling head 4 through the peripheral wall with a front end to compress the outer wall of the center post 2. When the drummer sits on the stool to strike the drums and other musical instruments, the sitting elevation should allow the drummer to swivel the body quickly and move two hands at desirable angles to do striking operations. As the physical size of the drummer varies greatly, the elevation of the stool has to be adjusted as desired. To do adjustment, first, loosen the pressing screw bar 7; next swivel the stool to rotate the screw bar 6 below the stool so that the screw bar 6 coupled with the screw hole 3 of the center post 2 is moved downwards (or upwards). When to move the stool upwards or downwards for a greater distance, the stool has to be swiveled many times. The adjustment speed is slow. Swiveling the stool in the wrong direction frequently occurs and causes troubles. There is still room for improvements.